


Darkness I Became: An Andais Fanmix

by SkySamuelle



Category: Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, a Faery Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was considering writing an Andais origin story, or maybe an Andais/Eamon ficlet... I conjured a fanmix about her character instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness I Became: An Andais Fanmix

 

 

 

> **1.**
> 
> _This will never end_  
>  _'Cause I want more_  
>  _More, give me more_  
>  _Give me more_
> 
> _If I had a heart I could love you_  
>  _If I had a voice I would sing_  
>  _After the night when I wake up_  
>  _I'll see what tomorrow brings_
> 
>   
>    
>  **2.**
> 
> _Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather_  
>  _Whiplash girlchild in the dark_  
>  _Comes in bells, your servant, don't forsake him_  
>  _Strike dear mistress and cure his heart_ **  
> **
> 
> **3.**
> 
> _This is not the way into my heart_  
>  _Into my head_  
>  _Into my brain_  
>  _Into none of the above_  
>  _This is just my way of unleashing_  
>  _The feelings deep inside of me_  
>  _This spark of black that I seem to love_
> 
> **4.**
> 
> _Hundred years, hundred more_  
>  _Someday we may see a_  
>  _Woman king, sword I hand_  
>  _Swing at some evil and bleed._  
>    
>  _Black hoof mare, broken leg_  
>  _Eye on the shot gun shell_  
>  _Age old dog, hornet nest_  
>  _Built in the big church bell_ **  
> **
> 
> **5.**
> 
> _I could corrupt you_  
>  _It would be easy_  
>  _Watching you suffer_  
>  _Girl, it would please me_  
>  _But I wouldn't touch you_  
>  _With my little finger_  
>  _I know it would crush you_  
>  _My memory would linger_  
>    
>  _You'd be crying out in pain_  
>  _Begging me to play my games_
> 
> **6.**
> 
> _And in the dark it comes for me_  
>  _Malevolent and without form_  
>  _Uprooting trees, destroying cars_  
>  _Cold and relentless with arms outstretched_  
>    
>  _No Bolt nor brick_  
>  _Nor crucifix can hold it back_  
>  _I've been wicked_  
>  _I've been arrogant_  
>    
>  _And when it comes it will feel like a kiss_  
>  _(Silent and Velvet)_
> 
> **7.**
> 
>  
> 
> _So one last touch and then you'll go_  
>  _And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more_  
>  _But it was vile, and it was cheap_  
>  _And you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_
> 
> **8.**
> 
> _I will be here_  
>  _When you think you’re all alone_  
>  _Seeping through the cracks_  
>  _I’m the poison in your bones_  
>  _My love is your disease_  
>  _I won't let it set you free_  
>  _Til I break you_  
>    
>  _You’ll never know what hit you_  
>  _Won’t see me closing in_  
>  _I’m gonna make you suffer_  
>  _This hell you put me in_  
>  _I’m underneath your skin_
> 
> **9.**
> 
> _If you dig under my feet_  
>  _You will find things that you don't want to see_  
>  _Things that I hide deep down inside_  
>  _A menagerie of the tragedy I caused and all of my flaws_  
>  _And my demons are all that can see_  
>  _Then what would you do ...if you only knew_  
>    
>    
>  _All of the things that I've done_  
>  _Terrible things...you would never believe_  
>  _Things that I've done_  
>  _Oh how you'll run_  
>  _If you knew a single one_  
>  _All of the things that I've done_  
>    
>  _Would my face give me away_  
>  _But I know it wont_  
>  _Cause I don't even feel_  
>    
>  _I just reflect what you expect_  
>  _So you don't suspect that..._  
>  _I could be exactly who I am_ **  
> **
> 
> **10.**
> 
> _And wonder why you wanna go on sleeping_  
>  When there's nothing left to dream about  
>  But you better remember
> 
> _If it's something I want then it's something I need_  
>  _I wasn't built for comfort I was built for speed_  
>  _If it's something I want then it's something I need_
> 
> _And I know that I'm gonna be like this forever_  
>  I'm never gonna be what I should  
>  And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while  
>  And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while  
>  And you think that I'll be bad for just a little while  
>  But I know that I'll be bad for good
> 
> **11.**
> 
> _I went on the search for something true_  
>  _I was almost there when I found you_  
>  _Sooner than my fate was wrote_  
>  _A perfect blade, it slit my throat_  
>  _And beads of lust released into the air_  
>  _When I awoke you were standing there_  
>    
>  _I was on the mend when I fell through_  
>  _The sky around was anything but blue_  
>  _I found as I regained my feet, a wound across my memory_  
>  _That no amount of stitches would repair_  
>  _But I awoke and you were standing there_ **  
> **
> 
> **12.**
> 
> _Nothing is perfect, but your imperfections are quaint_  
>  _Your love is worth it and for that I will wait_  
>  _And though you hate me when you have a turn_  
>  _I drive you crazy but you always return_  
>    
>  _If I fall short, If I break rank_  
>  _It's a bloodsport but I understand_  
>  _I'm all yours_  
>  _I'm a man_  
>  _I'm on all fours, willingly down_  
>    
>  _Loving you is a bloodsport!_
> 
> **13.**
> 
> _Everybody wants to rule the world_  
>  _It's my own design_  
>  _It's my own remorse_  
>  _Help me to decide_  
>  _Help make the most_  
>  _Of freedom and of pleasure_  
>  _Nothing ever lasts forever_  
>  _Everybody wants to rule the world_  
>  _There's a room where the light won't find you_  
>  _Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_  
>  _When they do I'll be right behind you_

  
 

PS - 12 and 13 for me are much about Andais/Eamon as the scenes they were portrayed together in after Cel's death and Andais ' spiralling deeper into madness and bloodlust allows me to imagine them . 7 I can easily see as Andais' pov on her relationship with any of her guards. 

The Famix can be listened at: 

[Darkness I Became](http://8tracks.com/queenofcups/darkness-i-became?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [queenofcups](http://8tracks.com/queenofcups?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Enjoy!


End file.
